Sweet Revenge or Is It?
by SoDa GuRl
Summary: In a desperate act to get revenge on the legendary Harry Potter, the Slytherin Prince & Sex God of Hogwarts has to make the alluring and fiery redhead fall in love with him. But what if Draco finds himself falling in love? DG
1. Prologue: The Scheme

**-Sweet Revenge or Is It?-**

**Summary: **In a desperate act to get revenge on the legendary Harry Potter, the Slytherin Prince & Sex God of Hogwarts has to make the alluring and fiery redhead fall in love with him. But what if Draco finds himself falling in love?

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it. I only own this little plot.

-&-

_Prologue: The Scheme _

Ginny Weasley sighed as she thought about the amount of work she was getting when it was just her first week back. She already has 5 assignments due next week. Ginny began to curse the professors in her mind, unaware of where she was going; she bumped into a certain blonde.

'Oww…' Ginny cried out as she fell backwards landing on her bottom, the books and parchments she was carrying were scattered everywhere on the stone cold ground. It seemed like eternity to Ginny as she finally managed to get back up, her hand rubbing her sore backside. She almost falls back again when she realized who she bumped into. Amazingly, his feet was still firmly planted on the ground, he didn't even stumble.

'Well, well, well. It's the little Weaslette.' Draco Malfoy sneered and continued on, 'Now I'll have to burn these robes since you touched them with your filthy body.'

Ginny's face began to turn red, either from embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell. 'Just sod off, Malfoy.' Ginny seethed as she began to collect her belongings.

'I don't think I will.' Draco taunted, to prove his point he placed his foot on the book that she was just about to get. Ginny's face turned into a darker shade of red.

'You're a blood prick, Malfoy! Now can you move your foot?' Ginny muttered through her gritted teeth.

'No.' The blonde Slytherin said it blatantly, his face was impassive and his eyes were the color of cold steel.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh, she was trying to restrain herself from hexing him, breathing deeply, the crimson color on her cheek began to fade slightly. Draco Malfoy stood there, coolly leaning against the wall, watching her, his silver pools showed that he was amused.

'Please?' Ginny said her large almond-shape honey-colored eyes were pleading; she was too tired to argue.

'Gin-' the voice of Harry Potter was heard as he suddenly appeared before the two. He was analyzing the situation between the two; his emerald eyes sweeping over the two, he was just about to open his mouth when Malfoy abruptly said 'Only because you asked nicely, Weasley.' And walked off into the shadows.

Harry whipped out his wand and with a wave; all Ginny's belonging zoomed into her hand. 'Are you OK, Ginny? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll ki-' Harry asked his voice was full of concern.

'I'm fine. Thanks, Harry.' Ginny cut in, smiling gratefully, she linked her arm with his, and instantaneously Harry felt a shock though his arm spreading warmth across his body. 'Let's go back to the common room, I'm exhausted…' Harry nodded and the two began to ascend to Gryffindor Tower, arm in arm, chatting animatedly.

Both were unaware that the Slytherin Prince was still in the shadows. His lips were formed into a wicked grin as an idea came to his mind. "_I'm going to get your little girlfriend, Potter. And you can't do anything to stop it…_"

-&-

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! The story will get heaps better! It's just the beginning! Reviews please!


	2. Not Again

**-Sweet Revenge or Is It?-**

**Summary: **Slytherin Prince & Sex God, Draco Malfoy finally comes up with a plan of getting revenge on the Golden Boy, Harry Potter. And it involves a certain redhead. But what happen if things don't go as planned?

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it all, I only own some of my made up characters.

-&-

_Not Again_

Ginny groaned as she felt a sudden brightness covering her eyes. 'Stupid sun.' She mumbled covering her face with her soft pillow.

'Morning sunshine! C'mon Ginny! Don't be a bum.' A pretty blonde pouted as she jumped up and down energetically.

'Shut up, Camille! Gimme five more minutes…'

Suddenly as shriek was heard, Ginny sat up on her bed immediately. The top half of her body was drenched in water. Ginny tuck a wet strand of her red locks behind her ear, 'You are so dead Camille!' Ginny yelled as she heard the footsteps of her best friend running away, giggling madly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed; "_No point sleeping now"_ Ginny thought and finally got up and made her way into the shower. Hoping today wasn't bad as her wake up call was.

-&-

"_I'm so glad class is finally over…" _Ginny thought as she ate her dinner admiring the night sky above her. A loud burp was heard and Ginny turned to look at the source, which was her brother, disgust etched on her face as he continued to shove food down his throat, while Camille looked on with amusement, twirling her 'black' hair. It was Ginny's payback for the morning's episode; it actually looked quite good even though Camille hated it.

'You know, it's amazing how he can eat so much and still doesn't get fat.' Camille commented and started grabbing an apple from the middle of the table.

'It's disgusting. He eats like a pig.' Ginny said rolling her eyes and continued munching on her carrots.

'True.' Camille supposed as she agreed with her best friend. 'Well, I'm off. See you later Gin!'

Ginny nodded and soon she exited the Great Hall as well. Humming a tune as she walked, thinking about how Harry came to rescue her from the evil Mal-ferret. Ginny was bursting on the inside, smiling happily as she continued to walk on, her eyes filled with merriment.

Ginny was just turning a corner when she suddenly felt herself crash into a hard surface. "_Not again... This is sooo not my day…" _Ginny thought as she began to fall backwards her eyes clamp shut, waiting for the impact of the hard ground.

But it never came.

Ginny opened her eyes; her face was etched with confusion. She felt two arms encircling her waist, preventing her from falling. Realization dawned onto her as she looked right into the depths of his mercury eyes.

'It's you again!' Ginny groaned, quickly shutting her eyes hoping that it was just a dream.

'You just can't get enough of me, now can you Weaslette?' Draco drawled, closely examining her face. "_She's actually quite pretty. Now I know why Scarhead likes her. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

Draco snapped out of his thought as soon as he saw those beautiful honey eyes flutter open. 'This is real.' He heard her moan.

'Obviously.' His strong arms still around her slender waist, holding her close to him. He could smell her sweet scent…

'Malfoy can you get your slimy hands off me!' Ginny half-yelled, her cheeks slightly flustered as the thought of his hands holding her.

'I don't think I will. I think I quite like where I am right now.' Draco whispered seductively into her ear, giving Ginny a tingling sensation. With that said, Ginny's face went a shade darker.

'I-I… Erm… You…' Ginny was at a lost for words. "_I can't believe this! How embarrassing! I can't think of anything to say!" _

Draco did his infamous smirk and let go of her, the spark of electricity he felt coursing through his body earlier on had immediately disappeared.

Ginny sighed with relief as he let go of her, but the strong sense of security she felt moments ago was gone along with the warmth that made her all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She began to miss his strong arms and his well defined chest…

'I never knew that you found me so attractive, Weaslette.' Draco said the end of his mouth twitching slightly as he caught her staring at him.

'I don't!' Ginny snapped indignantly, relieved that she's back to her normal self. 'You're so egotistical and conceited. You're not the only good looking person in this world, you know.' Ginny ranted on, 'Harry is just good looking as you if not more!'

Ginny watched as his gray eyes began to cloud over like the sea in a raging dark storm. 'Do not compare me with that Pothead.' The Slytherin Prince snarled, Ginny was surprised by his sudden outburst, she jumped a foot high.

Ginny couldn't move, she was too shocked and scared of what he will do next; his jaw was clenched tight as a vain began twitching. She never really saw Draco lose control before and she never wanted to him to do it again. It was absolutely terrifying.

The two just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, Draco's eyes were returning turning back to its normal gray, it was like the sea calming after a storm. Ginny was transfixed by his eyes, she never seen eyes like his before.

Unexpectedly, he stepped forward and swiftly captured her lips with his. To his surprise she kissed him back, his hands found their way around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He gently nibbled her lower lip causing her to moan, in a desperate fashion, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, her hands running through his blonde locks.

The two finally let go, gasping for air. _"Oh-my-God! I can't believe that I kissed him back! What was I thinking! I think I'm going crazy…"_ Ginny thought, her cheeks began getting hot. _"He looks so fine though…"_ Seeing him with his hair slightly ruffled, a smirk planted on his face. Ginny shook her head, "_I must be really going mad…"_

'It's enough for one day don't you think?' He drawled making her snap out of her reverie. His gray eyes looking up and down her body appreciatively, which made her, blush even more. He flashed her with his sexy smirk one last time before he began to walk away.

Soon as he was out of sight, Ginny slid onto the ground. Distress on her face, she couldn't decide whether she was horror-struck by the fact that he kissed her or she kissed him back.

-&-

**Author's Note: **I think this chapter is a bit crappy, right? Am I going too fast? I think I am. Should I slow down a bit more? Tell me what you think. What are you waiting for? Review please!

Thanks To: 

_CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11_- Thanks! I'm glad that you would like to ready my story!

_mtm123_- Thank you! I'm happy that you liked it I hope you like this chapter too!

_jjp91_- It's good that you find it interesting! Thanks for your support!

_BlueBerriRain_- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Personally, I don't think this chapter is very good . 


End file.
